


Tearful Smile

by thepickleshauntme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepickleshauntme/pseuds/thepickleshauntme
Summary: Written for Bad Things Happen.Prompt: Tearful Smile





	Tearful Smile

The hotel had been surprisingly successful. Demons, after noticing that it had worked for others, slowly began to line up for rehabilitation.

Vaggie never thought she'd see Charlie so happy, all the sinners they'd been helping seemed to be keeping her optimistic.

The two were in their shared room, laying on their bad and enjoying each others company. Most of their day was busy, full of Charlie explaining why some things were bad and Vaggie showing demons examples of how to make themselves better. There's never much to do after they call light's out, which gives them plenty of time to relax and spend time together.

"You'd think after the weeks some of them have been here that you wouldn't have to explain to them why it's bad to hide peoples organs in trees." Vaggie complained. "I mean, I know the first step is admitting you have a problem, but do any of them do anything after that?"

Charlie smiled at the remark, "You need to give more of them time. And credit. I'm sure by next week the whole 'organ in trees' thing will be long forgotten."

Vaggie laughed and scooted closer to Charlie. "You're so perfect. So optimistic. I'm so glad to have met you."

The words made Charlie's smile grow wider. "Oh, Vaggie, you know I-"

"Wait, I really need to say this. Knowing you has been the absolute best thing that could have ever happened, You make me happier than anyone ever could. And you're probably the first person that tried. I know I'm not usually the best at "positive emotions", but I know that I feel so much for you. Charlie, I love you. I don't think I've ever really told you that, but I do. You're so lovely and wonderful." Each sentence felt better and better to the both of them. Charlie nearly cried at the amount of care that fell into the words. She knew she'd hear Vaggie say this eventually, but never knew it would feel so wonderful. "You make me a better person, Charlie."

What?

Charlie's smile fell. "What did you say?" 

Vaggie frowned. What had she said? Was it something wrong? "I… said I love you. And that you make me a better person. Why? Should I have not?"

"No, Vaggie, you shouldn't have!" Charlie stood up from the bed and started pacing. "We, we have to hide you, or- or… I don't know! What do I do?" Tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill.

Vaggie jumped off the bed, ran to her, and held her still. "What happened? We can fix it." She wasn't so sure of her own words at this point. She'd never seen Charlie so frantic and terrified. "Tell me what's happening."

"Th-they're going to take you from me!

"Who?"

"Heaven! They're going to take you!" Charlie sobbed, letting her tears fall.

Vaggie paused. Heaven? They only took rehabilitated demons. "No, they can't, don't worry. I'm not any better than I was before."

"Yes you are, you just said it! And you know I just takes admitting it to yourself to get you up there! And you just admitted it. Out loud!" She froze in realization. "I've been fixing you slowly and I didn't even notice."

"Charlie, stop, they are not taking me anywhere!"

But just as soon as she said those words, a light shown down. Warm and welcoming, descending towards them like a staircase. Charlie sobbed again, knowing what was inevitable.

Vaggie stared into the light, tears stinging in her own eyes. "Oh… what do I do?"

Charlie jumped in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around Vaggie. "What? What do you do? You stay! Iknow it looks tempting, but I can't lose you." Her voice cracked and shook as she tried to speak through her tears.

The sorrow from Charlie's embrace and words were enough to force Vaggie's tears to fall. Of course she didn't want to leave, but maybe it was just her time. She tore her eyes away from the light and onto Charlie, who stared back. Her eyes were full of fear as she silently begged her not to leave. But even with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Vaggie couldn't help but smile at Charlie's beauty. "Hey," she soothed, "you don't need to cry. You're hotel worked. I'm leaving. I know you didn't want exactly this, but you should be happy."

Charlie shut her eyes. "Vaggie, no I can't please just-"

"Charlie, smile for me."

"Don't-"

"Please, just one last time?" She never let her own expression drop, ignoring the now steady flow of tears staining her face.

Charlie opened her eyes and gazed into Vaggie's, looking for any signs of uncertainty. There was none. She was set on leaving. She made an attempt to recompose herself and took the others hands.

She took a breath and smiled. It hurt. It stung so horribly. But it made Vaggie happier.

"I want this to be the last thing I see of this place." She sighed. "I just want to see you, smiling at me." She took a small step towards the light, which waited patiently for her.

"No, wait!" Charlie tightened her grip on Vaggie's hands. Her expression of fear returned.

"Don't stop smiling. Please. It's okay." She took another step with each sentence.

"Wait, wait please don't leave me." Charlie begged.

Vaggie shut her eyes, finally standing at the welcoming light. Her tears continued to fall, but her small, peaceful smile remained. Reopening her eyes, she stared into Charlie's own pleading ones. "Please. One more time. You're so wonderful when you're happy."

Charlie stared at their tightly joined hands. Could she possibly let her go? With a smile? Her fingers shook as she looked back up. She'd never seen Vaggie so at peace. She blinked. More tears fell. She squeezed her hands again, then let go.

She stepped back and let her lips curl upwards. "I love you."

Vaggie stared from her position in the light. Her tears had stopped and her peaceful expression remained. "Charlie, I love you. So much."

And with that, she left, she was gone.

The shinning light faded, leaving Charlie alone. And crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic, you can find the list of prompts, fandoms, and pairings I will be writing for on my Tumblr, @shh-im-not-here.


End file.
